Awakening Alola Finale - A Nightmare Prism
by KokoroEcho
Summary: It's been two years since that boy went missing, and so much has happened in Alola. An official Pokémon League has been established and the light of Alola shines brighter than ever. Was it all for nothing though? Necrozma has returned once again, and it threatens to strip the light away from Alola. Sequel/finale to my story Awakening Alola.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening Alola Finale - A Nightmare Prism**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew softly through the Alola Region. It was a warm day in the spring and the people of the region were out and about on their day to day activities. The kids on Melemele Island all went to the packed school near Hau'oli City. On Akala Island in Paniola Town, the people went to work on their farms, providing food for the whole region. On Ula'ula Island children played near the meadows. Poni Island was as noisy as ever as the strongest trainers in all of the region battled with one another while they prepared for the second ever Manalo Conference.

But at the entrance of Vast Poni Canyon, was a quiet lone building. From the building, Alolan music softly radiated. A girl, nearing the age of fourteen, slowly danced to the music on what appeared to be a battlefield, her long green skirt waving with every motion. She moved to the music with her eyes closed, waving her arms around calmly. To the side, a canine Pokémon with a thick orange mane sat, watching every movement. Next to her was a small feline Pokémon with black and red fur. She laid down with eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that came from her companion.

The door creaked open, and the girl stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked out. A young girl poked her head through the door and nervously smiled.

"Miss Kala, you have a challenger," she said.

The girl sighed and she lowered her arms. "Today of all days, huh? Let them in Lokelani."

The little girl nodded her head and then disappeared. After a few moments of waiting, the large doors slowly creaked open again. A boy and a girl, both around the age of eleven, walked in. They stood confidently as they looked out at Kala.

"We're here to challenge the Vast Poni Canyon Gym Leader!" the boy declared. He had dark brown hair, wore a sleeveless white tank top with a blue Poké Ball design and black swim shorts. "We heard you're the fiercest gym leader in all of Alola!"

"Both of you?" Kala asked. Her eyes appeared cold.

They nodded.

"I'll battle one of you today. The other will have to come back tomorrow. It's my gym's policy."

The two trainers looked at each other. The girl, who had short black hair, nodded and then walked to the stands that were on the side of the battlefield. She had slightly curly dark brown hair, almost black, and wore a purple tank top and jean shorts. She took a seat and looked over at the two Pokémon that were enjoying the dance previously.

The small girl from before ran onto the battlefield and approached the referee box. She waited for Kala and the challenger to get into position.

"What's your name, kid?" Kala asked.

The boy smiled. "Logan Stephenson from the Unova region! I've come for my last badge!"

"Okay, Logan. Does a three on three battle sound okay to you? I think that should put you to the test."

Logan nodded. "Sounds perfect!"

"The following battle will be between Gym Leader, Kala Mahoe and the challenger, Logan Stephenson! It will be a three on three bout, and only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Begin!" Lokelani, the referee girl, yelled. She held up two flags.

"Exeggutor, let's show him why we're known as the fiercest gym in all of Alola!" Kala said as she threw her Poké Ball. It exploded and a ridiculously tall Pokémon appeared on the field. It waved around as it tried to balance its long neck on its body. It looked down at Logan and smiled.

"That thing is huge…"

"Not too many people can get past my Exeggutor," Kala said. "Good luck."

Logan observed the Pokémon closely and then pulled his Poké Ball from his belt. "Go, Incineroar!" A large red and black Pokémon materialized in the air, did multiple front rolls, and then landed on his feet. He crossed his arms and then looked to the other side of the field. His cool demeanor faded away though as he looked upwards, noticing the length of his opponent.

"You get the first move."

"Okay, Incineroar! Let's use Flamethrower!" Logan ordered.

"Fire back with Flamethrower."

From the sky, Exeggutor rained fire down onto the field while Incineroar aimed for the feet. There was an explosion of flames as the two attacks melted into one another.

"Now, Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar ceased his attack and then ran forward, diving directly into the flames. He then shot into the air and a dark energy formed over both of his arms. He stretched them our and swung his entire body around, smashing into the middle of Exeggutor's long neck. The Grass-type was barely phased though.

"Egg Bomb."

Exeggutor grinned, and his multiple faces started to glow white. Energy in the shape of eggs fell from the top of his head, pelting Incineroar repeatedly and forcing the Fire-type Pokémon back.

"Finish him with Dragon Pulse."

Exeggutor opened the mouth on his frontward face. An orb of arcane energy formed before it was shot at the ground. It exploded upon connecting with the battlefield, sending a wave of blue fire.

"Use your own Dark Pulse!"

"Incine!" the Pokémon yelled while making a dark orb of energy in his big palms. He tossed it at the ground, and the two waves of energy cancelled each other out.

Kala smiled and then folded her arms. "You're not bad. I'll give you that."

"Thanks," Logan replied. He looked up at the tall Pokémon. "We gotta bring him down somehow. Use Thrash!"

"Roar!" the Pokémon screamed. He ran forward and latched onto the lower part of Exeggutor's neck. He started swinging his massive fist, getting into multiple jabs, and for the first time since the battle started, Exeggutor looked bothered.

"Keep going!"

Incineroar raced up Exeggutor's neck, repeatedly smashing his fist against him, and soon, he reached the top. With one massive swing of both of his arms, he knocked Exeggutor in his multiple faces, making the large Pokémon take a step back, shaking the gym.

"Power Whip."

Exeggutor, through sheer force of will, twisted around his body while Incineroar remained locked on. He bobbed his massive neck forward, tossing Incineroar off of him into the ground, and then without a second's hesitation, whipped his body around, smashing his tail into the Fire-type. Incineroar flew backwards into the wall, making a small explosion.

"Looks like we've won," Kala commented.

Before the smoke could dissipate completely, Incineroar exploded forward. He latched onto Exeggutor, and without warning, he unleashed flames up the Grass-type's long neck. Exeggutor howled from the pain, and once Incineroar finally stopped his attack, Exeggutor slowly fell forward. His long body crashed into the battlefield with a hard thud, shaking the entirety of the gym.

Lokelani examined Exeggutor before she made her call. She held up her flag. "Exeggutor is unable to continue! Incineroar wins!"

Kala slowly lifted her arm and returned her Pokémon. She observed Incineroar as he fell to one knee. He glared through one eye at Kala, but his cocky smile never wavered.

"Not bad," she said. She revealed her next Poké Ball. "But not good enough. Go, Turtonator!"

A large Pokémon with a red spiky shell appeared. It looked at Incineroar and blasted fire from its snout, attempting to intimidate Logan's Pokémon.

"I was hoping this would be a Grass-type gym," Logan muttered. He shrugged and pulled his Unovan Pokédex from his back pocket.

"Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokémon. It lives in volcanoes and eats sulfur and other minerals. Materials from the food it eats form the basis of its explosive shell. Its shell poses a real danger but is sensitive to moisture. On rainy days, Turtonator takes silent refuge in caves," the Pokédex chimed in a robotic male voice.

Kala looked curiously at the device. "So, you rely on a Pokédex?"

Logan nodded. "I don't like to read. Incineroar, how you feelin'?"

"Incine!"

"Yeah! Let's use Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar howled out happily as the dark energy wrapped around his arms. He jumped into the air and started to spin, preparing to strike Turtonator, but Kala was ready.

"Dragon Claw."

Turtonator reached out, grabbing Incineroar's arm, and putting his attack to a stop. Incineroar panicked and lifted his other arm to attack, but Turtonator was fast. He slashed with his free hand, sending Incineroar into the air. Logan's Pokémon cracked against the ground and rolled a few times before his body went limp.

Logan's shoulders slumped, and he returned his Pokémon. "You did great, buddy." He examined the Pokémon that stood before him. It slowly relaxed its posture and lazily looked out onto the field.

"Alright, we'll go with Lycanroc!" he said while throwing a Poké Ball onto the field. A Pokémon, canine in nature, materialized on the field. It had blood red fur and knelt over, staring at the Dragon-type menacingly. The two Pokémon that laid calmly in the back perked up their heads, curious as to what power this form of Lycanroc was capable of.

"Turtonator, use Dragon Pulse."

"Stone Edge!"

As Turtonator unleashed an orb of arcane energy from his mouth, Lycanroc focused, and ripped five oval-shaped stones from the ground. He sent them forward, and two of them were wiped out completely by the Dragon-type attack. But the other three persisted. Turtonator leapt into the air, avoiding one, but then he was struck in the stomach by the fourth, and the fifth hit a strong blow to the head, making him crash to the ground.

"Now, Accelerock!"

"Shell Trap!"

Lycanroc hunched over before speeding forward. A trail of rocks followed behind him, seemingly forming a barrier of stone. But Turtonator, through his pain, managed to turn around, extending the spikes on his shell. The two collided, and there was a small explosion of dust.

And then a pause.

Suddenly, there was one more explosion, this one much larger and filled with flames. Lycanroc's body was tossed from the smoke, and he landed hard on his back. He rolled and held onto his shoulder, wincing from the pain.

"Earthquake!" Kala's voice called.

The entire stadium began to shake, and Lycanroc lost his footing. He fell to one knee and looked up as the smoke began to fade and Turtonator revealed himself, his eyes glowing with sinister energy.

"We can fight through this!" Logan said. "Use Rock Climb!"

Lycanroc smacked his two front paws together, and a white energy surrounded his arms. He dug the arms into the ground, and then bounded forward, ripping up the battlefield in front of him. As though he had learned to suddenly balance himself through the shaking, he ran forward with no issue and then jabbed his two hands into Turtonator, making the large Pokémon keel forwards.

"Crunch!"

Before Turtonator could hit the ground, Lycanroc knelt down, and a dark energy materialized around his body, taking the form of a set of jaws. He snapped forward, crunching the energy down onto the Dragon-type's body. Turtonator howled with pain before he collapsed completely, his body still.

Lokelani raised her flag. "Turtonator is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!"

Kala stared at her downed Pokémon with eyes opened wide in shock. She slowly lifted her Poké Ball and then returned the dragon. "I'm genuinely surprised you were able to take Turtonator like that. Not a lot of people are able to beat him so easily."

Logan raised his finger into the air. "You're looking at the next winner of the Manalo Conference, so don't be surprised!"

Kala laughed and then drew out her next Poké Ball. "I guess that I have to go all out if that's the case. No more holding back."

Logan gritted his teeth and prepared for the sight of the next Pokémon. He knew how it worked. Gym leaders always kept their best for last, and since he was battling with the strongest gym leader in Alola, he was set for a challenge.

"Kommo-o, you're up!"

From the white light of Kala's Poké Ball, a massive Pokémon with heavy yellow scales emerged. He smacked his hands together, and his scales clanged together, making a loud noise throughout the battlefield.

"Not very sneaky," Logan muttered. He pulled his Pokédex from his back pocket and scanned the unfamiliar beast.

"Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokémon. It battles valiantly with its fists, which are armored in steel scales. Kommo-o specializes in uppercuts. When it howls after finishing off its prey, the metallic sounds of its celebrating comrades can be heard from all around."

Lycanroc lowered his head as he looked out at the larger Pokémon. He stared wearingly at him, looking for any points that would be worth striking.

"Let's use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc jabbed his two front paws into the ground, and the stones emerged again. He then used his energy to send them flying across the field, but Kala was fast.

"Dragon Tail!"

With one quick motion, Kommo-o swung his body around. His large tail crashed into each of the stones, destroying them into rubble with ease.

"And now Sky Uppercut!"

Kommo-o continued his spin, and then used his forward motion to shoot his body at Lycanroc. His fist started to glow, and before Logan could make his order, Kommo-o jabbed the Rock-type in the jaw. Lycanroc soared into the air and then crashed in a heap directly in front of Logan.

The referee raised her flag and declared, "Lycanroc is unable to battle! Kommo-o wins!"

Logan was flabbergasted. He stared at his Pokémon in shock and then glanced onto the battlefield. Kala's Pokémon was cooled and collected, but his power was explosive. The challenger returned his Pokémon and then considered his options.

_Golisopod is a risky Pokémon to use against something as intimidating as a Dragon-type. Toucannon, as strong as she is, won't be able to take very many powerful hits like that. And Crabrawler might be a bit too antsy in a battle as important as this one. That leaves me with my ace,_ Logan thought.

"You can always forfeit," Kala said calmly.

Logan shook his head. "Nah! We're gonna win!" He drew out his last Poké Ball and then threw it onto the field. A light brown Pokémon with a yellow belly and light blue eyes appeared above the field. He hovered elegantly on his tail, treating the air that flowed through the gym as some sort of water to be surfed.

"A Raichu?" Kala wondered. "Not a bad choice when taking on Kommo-o."

"I can see that Dragon-type Pokémon are your specialty, but clearly you have quite the diverse team," Logan said. "And with a Sky Uppercut as strong as the one you just used, I think it's fair to assume that Kommo-o isn't just a Dragon-type."

Kala crossed her arms. "You're not wrong."

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Clanging Scales!"

The two Pokémon charged energy within themselves before unleashing it onto the field. Arcane blue fire and electricity crackled into each other, causing an explosion in the middle of the battlefield.

"We'll have to take a direct approach," Logan said. "Thunder Punch!"

"Sky Uppercut!"

The two Pokémon dove into the smoke, and although the trainers couldn't see what happened, they felt the energy of the two Pokémon colliding. As the smoke faded away, it revealed both of the Pokémon standing, their fists pushing against each other.

"Poison Jab!" Kala ordered.

"Double Team!"

Kommo-o swung his other fist, but then Raichu suddenly disappeared. Clones of the Pokémon appeared on the field, and he circled around Kommo-o.

"Psychic!"

The clone that floated behind Kommo-o lifted his arms and began to radiate energy. A purple veil formed around the Dragon-type, and he let out a cry from the pain. He looked back at Raichu who simply smiled as the psychic power exuded from him.

"Dragon Tail!"

Kommo-o let out a shriek before he twisted his body. His tail, engulfed with blue fire and crashed into Raichu, sending the Electric-type crashing into the ground. He slowly started to float back up, but Kala didn't want to give him the chance.

"Sky Uppercut!"

Kommo-o was fast, and he soared across the battlefield. With one swift motion, he ducked, and then slammed his fist into the bottom of Raichu's jaw. Raichu was flung into the air, but he quickly found his balance, and he prepared for his next command.

"Thunder Punch!"

Now moving in a downwards spiral, Raichu formed electricity in his fist. He came crashing down onto Kommo-o, hitting a direct jab into the Dragon's jaw. Kommo-o stumbled backwards as Raichu floated to his original position, and then the Pokémon glared at one another, knowing that they were equal in power.

"One more attack to finish this!" Logan called. He raised his wrist into the air, revealing a small crystal made of blue and yellow. It began to glow with energy as he took his position.

Kala smiled. "I usually don't use my Z-move when I'm taking on challengers, but I think I'll make an exception for you. This should be fun." With that, she raised her arm, revealing her own Z-crystal.

The two trainers began to strike their dance position, and energy whipped up in the gym, shaking the walls. Raichu and Kommo-o roared as their bodies surged with power.

"Stoked Sparksurfer!"

"Clangorous Soulblaze!"

The two Pokémon exploded with energy, and they bounded forward. What followed was an explosion filled with electric and arcane energy, and the noise of the battle could be heard from miles away. With one flash of white light, everything went silent, and the two trainers looked out onto the field, waiting to see the results of their class. Soon enough, it all became clear. Both Pokémon stood still on the field, and after sharing one final stare down, Kommo-o collapsed forward.

Lokelani, who's hair was blown back by the explosion, slowly raised her flag. "Kommo-o is unable to battle! Raichu and Logan are the victors!"

Kala calmly lifted her Poké Ball and returned her Pokémon. She watched as Logan ran onto the field and hugged his partner. The two danced around, and she slowly approached them.

"Logan, congratulations on your victory today. I present you with the Arcane Badge," Kala said while she pulled a small box from her pocket. She opened it up to reveal a blue badge in the shape of a flame.

Logan looked at it closely before he slowly took it from the box. He held it into the light and let it glisten for awhile. "That makes six, which means that I'm done. Next stop, the Alola League!"

The girl that came with Logan met with the two in the middle of the field and patted Logan on the back. "Not bad. Not bad! But now it's my turn!"

"You'll have no problem, Luna."

Kala shook her head. "I'll battle with you tomorrow. I want to give my Pokémon the proper rest they need. I also won't be using the exact same team tomorrow, so don't think that you've scouted me just yet."

The two nodded.

Kala paused for a moment and looked at the two of them. The boy's bright face reminded her of someone. "Do you two travel together?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. We're best friends! Been traveling for almost two years now!"

"We're both from Unova. I'd say we're pretty strong," Luna said before turning to Logan. "We should probably go find a nearby Pokémon Center so we can come back tomorrow."

"There's one a couple of miles away," Logan responded. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

The two turned and walked towards the door. Kala watched as they left, but then something came over her. "Wait up!"

They looked at her.

"Why don't you stay at the gym for tonight? I can make you some Alolan food, and you won't have to walk back and forth."

The two looked at one another.

* * *

"This is called poke," Kala said as she set down two bowls in front of the trainers. Inside the bowl was rice with small chunks of what appeared to be raw fish meat on top of it. "It's one of the best dishes you can get in Alola."

"Raw fish?" Luna wondered. She cautiously stuck some of it in her mouth, and the sweet taste instantly hit her taste buds, making her face scrunch up in delight. "It's perfect!"

"So, two years of traveling. Did you compete in the Unova League?" Kala asked. She took her own seat and started to eat.

Luna nodded. "Last year, I finished in the quarter-finals, and Logan got the semi-finals. Not too bad for our first year, right?"

Kala smiled. "Not bad, I guess."

"Did you ever compete in the conference?" Luna asked. She shoved more food into her face.

"Not the Manalo Conference. It only started last year. But I did take part in the Alola League tournament two years ago."

"How did you do?" Logan asked. He still hadn't eaten any of the food. He was hoping that no one would notice.

"I took second place," Kala responded calmly.

"Wait, what?" Logan and Luna screamed.

"Yeah."

"So, you know the champion, right?" Logan asked.

"Well, yes. The person who won is my best friend."

The two trainers looked at each other. Both were in disbelief that they were in the presence of such a strong trainer.

* * *

That night, Kala allowed Logan and Luna to stay in one of the spare bedrooms at her gym. They had their fill of food, and once they were asleep, Kala went down to her battlefield. She lit the torches that were placed on each corner and quietly put on some music.

Her Pokémon, all released from their balls, sat on the edge of the battlefield and watched as Kala slowly danced to the rhythm of the music. The three Dragon-type Pokémon that battled prior all rested while the feline and canine Pokémon laid next to each other. A reptilian dark grey and purple Pokémon sat next to one of the torches, enjoying the heat. And in the window of the gym sat a bird Pokémon with beautiful white feathers. He looked out at the moon, calmly taking in the cool Alolan night.

Kala continued to dance, her skirt waving with every movement. She waved slowly as she let the music flow through her body.

But then, the music skipped as the radio cut out for one moment. A white noise sounded, and the music died altogether. Kala paused and opened one eye, staring at the radio. Then, the white noise went away, and all was silent. The Pokémon looked at one another, and without warning, the building started to shake. The entirety of Poni Island shook violently, and the Pokémon all scrambled to their trainer, surrounding her in case she needed them. As quick as the earthquake was to start, it was even quicker to end. Kala and her Pokémon all stood still for a moment, waiting to see if anything would follow, but nothing.

"That was odd," Kala said. "It felt… different than usual."

The canine Pokémon let out a loud bark, and she lowered her body before growling.

"Lycanroc, what is it?" Kala asked.

Lycanroc raced for the gym doors, and Kala quickly followed after picking up her small feline Pokémon and placing her on her shoulders. The three ran out of the gym, and turned for the canyon. Kala ran as fast as she could, barely able to keep up with Lycanroc's natural speed, but no matter how far the Pokémon got, Kala was able to keep a close eye on her.

They passed wild Pokémon who were still terrified by the shaking and trainers who had been woken up from their sleeping bags. But they ignored them, and continued. Soon, they reached the edge of Vast Poni Canyon, and they came to a set of stairs where Lycanroc stopped running. She turned back to wait for Kala who, after a few moments, finally caught up.

"What's going on?" Kala asked.

Lycanroc barked and then started to climb the stairs. The feline Pokémon leapt from Kala's shoulders and then chased after her friend. Kala looked up the stairs, but from her vantage point, she could see nothing.

"Please," she muttered before running up the stairs after the two Pokémon. The climb wasn't long, but with anxiety forming a ball in Kala's chest, it felt like hours. They reached the top and Kala looked out to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. A place she had grown familiar with, but also a place that she had grown to fear.

Lycanroc and her companion paused. They sniffed the air while Kala looked around.

"What is it?" Kala asked, but she received no answer. She looked down to the smaller Pokémon. "Mind finding out what's going on?"

"Mrrrow."

Kala looked up to the shrine where a small waterfall poured into a pond. She sighed, remembering the battle that took place there exactly two years prior. She looked at the land, observing all of the scars from the fight. It played back in her mind. She walked forward and closed her eyes.

This was the last place she saw him.

Lycanroc barked once more, getting Kala's attention. The canine Pokémon lowered her head and then whined.

"You okay?" Kala asked. She approached the Pokémon and ran her hands through the orange mane. "Did you sense something?"

Lycanroc kept her head down.

"I did too, girl. I did too."

Kala took one more look at the waterfall.

"Let's go back."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A bit complicated, but this story is meant for people who have been following my other stories. I'm very excited to share it all with you.

This is a sequel to "Awakening Alola," so if you're a new reader, I recommend giving that a read first (it's forty-two chapters, but if you like this, then you'll like that probably). Otherwise, this contains all sorts of spoilers for that. This will be considerably shorter though (only five chapters), and serves as the finale to "Awakening Alola." It takes place almost two years after the last chapter in that story. It also connects to my story "Healing in Hoenn," which is where Logan and Luna are from (it comes a few months before that story starts).

A QUICK NOTE ON POKEMON CAPITALIZATION

I understand that there's this little war going on within the community, and I just want to say that I don't want to be apart of any of it. I've decided to capitalize the way that I want to. I own countless official Pokémon storybooks that I read to kids, and they capitalize Pokémon names and such. I don't care if you do or don't. I don't care if it's wrong or right. Don't waste your time reviewing that aspect of my story. It will fall on deaf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The following battle will be between Gym Leader, Kala Mahoe and the challenger, Luna Devons! It will be a three on three bout, and only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Begin!" Lokelani yelled.

"I should warn you, Luna," Kala said. "I'm not planning on using the same Pokémon as yesterday for our battle."

Luna grinned. "I'm not worried!"

Kala gripped her Poké Ball and prepared to throw it, but then suddenly she was put to a stop as the gym started to shake violently. Luna stumbled backwards, as she was not used to earthquakes, and she fell to her knees. Logan ran forward to comfort his friend as the violent shaking got more and more intense.

Kala looked back at Lycanroc who appeared undisturbed by the earthquake itself. The Pokémon did stand up from its nap though, and it shot a glance at Kala.

"Is something happening?" Kala asked.

Litten mounted Lycanroc and the canine Pokémon nodded before barking.

Then, the shaking slowly came to a stop. Logan and Luna remained in their embrace, unmoving.

"You okay?" Kala asked as she approached the two. She was unperturbed by the earthquake. "We may have to put our battle on hold, Luna."

Luna then looked up. "Wait. What? Why?"

Kala turned to Lycanroc. "My friend thinks that that wasn't a regular earthquake. She suspects that it was something else, and as the gym leader, I have to look into it."

"Where are you going?" Logan asked. He slowly stood up, his legs shaking. He reached out and helped Luna back to a standing position.

"I have to go to Vast Poni Canyon."

"Can we come with you?" Luna asked. "We can help."

Kala looked at the two of them closely. She didn't want to put the two of them in danger, but Logan was able to beat her yesterday, which told her that he was more than capable. And if Luna was on a similar level, then she would also be helpful. "Okay. You can come with, but you have to listen to everything I say, got it?"

"Got it."

The three trainers alongside Lycanroc and Litten made their way through Vast Poni Canyon. The strong Pokémon that usually filled the area were missing, having had retreated, and there was still violent shaking every few minutes. After awhile, Luna and Logan got used to walking through it though.

The three, through the shaking, made it to the staircase that Kala had climbed the night prior. She stopped in front of it alongside Lycanroc, and they looked up.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

Kala sighed. "You both ready?"

They nodded, and then Kala started to walk up the stairs. With every step, she picked up speed, and her heart increasingly pounded faster in her chest. It felt like hours, but it only took a few minutes, and they were all standing at the top of the staircase, facing the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. Unlike the night prior, today, it was not empty.

A lone man stood in the middle of the altar. He wore a light blue three-piece suit, and his hair was dark blue and slicked backwards in an almost unnaturally perfect way. However, his suit was torn and it appeared to be stained with smoke and blood. He faced away from the trainers, but he knew that he had company.

"I can't believe it," Kala muttered.

"What?" Logan asked. "Who is that?"

Kala ignored his question and she stepped forward. Lycanroc did the same, slowly starting to hunch down. She growled with killer intent, but the man was seemingly unaffected. He slowly turned around and looked at Kala with cold eyes.

"Kala," he said quietly. "How long has it been?"

"Two years," Kala said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

The man held a small device in between his hands. Inside, something that appeared to be created by purple clouds and dust was moving around, but Kala couldn't make out exactly what it was.

"Two years?" he wondered. "How interesting. You've grown so big."

"Answer my question, Enhalus!" Kala snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Enhalus looked down at the machine. "I'm here to finish the job. Necrozma isn't finished with Alola. He still wants the light."

"Who is this guy?" Logan asked.

"He creeps me out," Luna added.

"It's a very long story, but this man is very dangerous," Kala said.

The two trainers looked at each other and nodded.

"You don't need to say anymore. We'll fight with ya," Logan said.

Before Kala could say anything else, there was a buzz in her back pocket. She pulled out a small red device with a screen built from glass. Upon making eye contact with the device, it lit up, showing off the name 'LILO'.

"Lilo, now is not the time," she said as she answered the call.

"_Kala!"_ a girl's voice yelled from the other side. "_We're getting reports that portals are opening up all over Alola, and odd beasts are coming from them. They're attacking. Have you seen anything?"_

"I'm currently at the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. Enhalus has returned."

There was a silence.

"We'll be okay. I'll battle him here. You take care of people on Ula'ula Island, okay?"

"I'm going to meet you. Don't do anything stupid."

The girl then clicked off before Kala could protest.

"What have you done?" Kala asked while turning her attention back to the man with pale skin.

Enhalus grinned. "This time, I won't fail."

* * *

**Melemele Island**

Professor Kukui, a shirtless man wearing a lab coat, and Hala, the hefty Island Kahuna of Melemele Island stood face to face a nasty creature like no other. It appeared to be an insectoid, but the mass of muscles that made up its torso and large arms told a different story.

"You know what this is?" Hala asked. "Looks like some kind of science experiment."

Kukui shook his head. "I don't, but I'm sure my wife would."

The creature, not wanting to wait any longer to be destructive, darted forward.

"Crabominable, go! Ice Hammer!"

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!"

The two Pokémon exploded from their Poké Balls and immediately tried to use their attacks. Crabominable swung wide, but his massive opponent had no problem stopping him. With one quick jab, the beast sent Crabominable flying.

It was then Snorlax's turn. The Normal-type came falling from the sky, but somehow, the beast was able to catch him. The professor and kahuna stared in horror as the heavy Pokémon was tossed to the side.

"This thing is insane," Hala said.

The creature then turned back to the trainers. It flexed its muscles as it prepared to attack once more. It lifted its arm, and electricity started to cackle at its fist. But before it could swing, both Crabominable and Snorlax reached out. They grabbed a hold of the large creature's arms, stopping it from attacking.

"Heavy Slam!" Kukui yelled.

The entirety of Snorlax's body hardened with some kind of metallic energy. While keeping his hold of the creature, he twisted before falling over, landing directly on it. For a moment, there was silence as the three Pokémon were engulfed in the smoke from the crash.

Then, both Crabominable and Snorlax were tossed from the smoke, and they landed hard on the ground in front of Hala and Kukui, making them lose their balance. The two trainers looked up as the creature emerged, appearing even more angry than before.

Hala winced. "What is this thing?"

* * *

**Akala Island**

Olivia, a woman now in her early 20's released her bloodred Lycanroc onto the field. What stood in front of her was a creature she had never seen before. It was tall and lanky, and with every movement, it unleashed electricity from its body.

Olivia and her Pokémon looked cautiously at the creature, unsure of how to approach it. But it didn't matter, because it attacked first, snapping forward one of its lanky arms.

"Dodge!" Olivia commanded.

The blood red Lycanroc jumped into the air and twisted, narrowly avoiding the whip.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc then shot forward, creating stones around her body, which were meant to rip into the otherworldly beast. However, the creature was fast, and it used one of its arms to wrap around Lycanroc, putting a stop to her attack. It then sent electricity coursing through Lycanroc, making the Rock-type screech from the pain.

"Lycanroc!" Olivia yelled as she watched helplessly. "Use Stone Edge!"

Although it was dangerous to use, Lycanroc focused her energy. Stones ripped up from the ground, and they began to circle the two before darting forward, crashing into them. The creature's tight grip was broken, and Lycanroc stumbled backwards. The damage had been done though, and she wasn't going to be able to attack much longer.

Then, from the smoke of the previous attack, there was a glow, and Lycanroc became entranced.

"Don't fall for it!" Olivia ordered, but it was hopeless.

The light became stronger, and then the beast emerged. Lycanroc was completely hypnotized, and she looked up at the creature with a sense of awe.

While continuing to keep one of its limbs glowing, it whipped another limp forward, crashing it into Lycanroc. The Rock-type was flung backwards, and she crashed in front of Olivia, her body limp.

"No…" Olivia muttered as the beast came closer.

* * *

**Ula'ula Island**

"What in the world is this thing?" Guzma, the former leader of Team Skull yelled.

"It's unholy," Lilo answered. She had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, something she did when she was taking her battles seriously.

"Guzz!" the large creature with the massive mouth screeched out loudly.

"Golisopod, use First Impression!" Guzma yelled as he threw his Poké Ball forward. His Pokémon emerged and then immediately swiped, striking the massive Pokémon directly. But it appeared unphased, simply laughing at Golisopod and looking at him as though he were some kind of snack.

"Go, Decidueye!" Lilo exclaimed. Her Pokémon materialized on the field and looked at the beast. It appeared unbothered by Decidueye's appearance, which seemingly bothered Lilo. "Use Spirit Shackle!"

The Grass-type flew forward before unleashing the shadow arrow from his wing. It twisted throughout the air before stabbing into the creature's shadow. It then exploded, damaging the beast. It appeared unbothered, and when it tried to move away, it found itself trapped in place. Now that it was unable to move, it started to screech.

"That'll keep it in place for awhile," Lilo said.

"Golisopod, use Waterfall!" Guzma ordered.

"Steel Wing!" Lilo commanded.

Golisopod smacked his arms together, and they were engulfed with aquatic energy while Decidueye flew forward. His wings were covered with a metallic coating, and he swiped. The two Pokémon hit a direct attack, forcing the massive beast back a few feet. Before the two could retreat to a safe distance, the beast reached out with two of its long pinsirs. It grabbed ahold of both of the Pokémon and began to swing them around. With one brutal toss, it threw the two forward, and they crashed into the ground.

Lilo and Guzma looked at each other as their two Pokémon struggled to get back up.

"This thing is unlike anything we've ever fought," Guzma said.

Lilo laughed nervously. "We fought a Legendary Pokémon, Guzma."

* * *

**Poni Island**

Multiple small explosions filled the Poni Island Village with smoke. A lanky creature with a bulbous head made its way through the village, setting off bombs that it created with its body. The villagers all ran into their huts, hoping to get away from the blasts.

But one villager remained outside. Standing behind her massive Mudsdale was Hapu, an expression of anger on her face.

"You made a huge mistake walking into the village," she said. "Mudsdale, use High Horsepower!"

Her Pokémon neighed as he stood up on his two hindlegs and charged energy into his body. He then bolted forward as a red aura exploded off of him, and then, he rammed into the beast. It seemingly did nothing though, and the creature looked toward Mudsdale. It then popped off its head before tossing it into the air, and what followed was a massive explosion of fire. It was strong enough to lift Mudsdale into the air, sending him flying backwards. Hapu stared on in shock as the creature emerged from the smoke. It then turned its attention to Hapu, seemingly with killer intent. A ball of fire emerged in front of its body, but before it could set off what would have been a powerful fire attack, something lightly pelted it in the head.

"Pollen Puff!" a voice with a slight Kalosian accent called.

The small ball of pink energy that had hit it in the head then exploded into a pink puff, sending the beast backwards.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. Hapu turned to find a blonde woman with a deadpan expression on her face. She wore a white shirt grey sweatpants which were dirtied with paint.

"Gonna be honest, Mina. I'm happy to see you," Hapu said.

* * *

**Melemele Island**

The large creature flexed its muscles, bulging out its massive pecs while it tried to intimidate the trainers and their Pokémon.

"Stand back," Hala said. He took a step in front of Kukui and held his arms out. "If this thing wants a fight, then we'll give it a fight!"

Crabominable let out a cry while he tried to stand back up. The two then started to strike poses, focusing their chakra. The orange energy swirled around the two of them as they made their four traditional dance positions. With one final pose and a battle cry, the area was filled with energy.

"All-Out Pummeling!" Kala commanded.

As Crabominable started to run forward, the beast responded by charging its own energy. Soon, the two collided, and Crabominable began to swing his fists wildly. To the beast's surprise, Crabominable was able to overpower it, and every strike was devastating. Crabominable swung high, hitting the creature in the head, and then he swung low, getting a direct blow to the stomach. The creature keeled over and held at its midsection while Crabominable cooled off. Then, in a sudden burst of power, the beast lunged forward. It knocked Crabominable backwards, sending him to his trainer's feet. He collapsed completely, and Kala's usual confident posture had changed.

"No," he muttered while he returned Crabominable with the red light of his Poké Ball.

"Snorlax, it's our turn," Kukui said as he showed off his bracelet.

But before he could even start striking his poses to send Snorlax into a fit of rage, there was a bright flash of light. Everyone stopped, as they were stunned by the light, and they looked, trying to make out what had just appeared. In between the two trainers and the massive beast now floated a terrifying yellow creature. It appeared to be a bird head with terrifying markings all over it.

"Tapu Koko," Hala said quietly.

The Legendary Pokémon took its poses as it revealed itself from inside its shell. The red beast opposite stood still, unafraid by the sudden appearance of Tapu Koko.

"Don't underestimate it," Hala told the Tapu.

Tapu Koko huffed, and it created electric energy with its body. It sent the energy flying forward, but then the creature caught it with its fist. The creature screeched as its body was jolted, but somehow, it managed to keep the electricity focused in its arm. It then bounded forward and pulled back, ready to swing.

But Tapu Koko was too quick. It quickly snapped back, and a red energy exploded off of its body before it bounded forward. The two collided, sending an explosion of smoke throughout the area. It slowly faded away before it was revealed that the creature had finally succumbed to the attacks. Tapu Koko floated over it, huffing angrily.

Kukui grinned, but then he looked to Hala with a worried expression on his face. "There could be more. We need to be careful."

"We should alert the other captains and gym leaders."

* * *

**Akala Island**

Olivia looked on helplessly. Her strongest Pokémon had been decimated by the creature, and now it was inching closer to her, sparks crackling off of its body. She withdrew Lycanroc into her Poké Ball before taking a step back, preparing to run away. The beast lifted one of its limbs, readying to strike.

"Draco Meteor!" a voice called out.

There was a sudden explosion in the air, similar to that of a firework, and then balls of arcane energy started to pelt the battlefield. The creature's attention was taken from Olivia, and it looked up as some of the arcane meteors smashed into it. It cried out in desperation, but the attack was too much. After a few moments of chaos, it all soon came to a stop, and everything was silent. From the smoke of the attack emerged two figures.

"Kaarina," Olivia said quietly and she observed Alola's Champion and her Kommo-o walk forward. Kaarina dressed with a traditional Alolan print skirt and loose fitting top, but her walk and stern expression exuded confidence. "Thank you."

The smoke faded away, revealing the creature to have fainted. It twitched with leftover electric energy, but it was clear that it couldn't continue.

"They're being called Ultra Beasts," Kaarina said. "We've taken out a few of them, but they're everywhere. All of the trial captains, gym leaders, and elite four members are busy with them. Get back to Konikoni City and protect it."

Olivia nodded. She was still shaken by the creature, but she managed to force her body to turn around. Although her knees were wobbly, she ran towards her town, determined to protect it from anymore Ultra Beasts.

Kaarina looked at the fainted creature. "Ugly thing."

* * *

**Ula'ula Island**

"Here it comes!" Lilo yelled as the creature drew in closer to them. "Decidueye, use Solar Blade!"

"Looks like we have to protect you," Guzma said angrily. "Golisopod, use Water-" he started to say before the blue light overtook his Pokémon's body. Golisopod returned himself, and then Pinsir suddenly emerged. He yawned, unaware of the current situation.

Then, the creature grabbed ahold of Pinsir, and using the same brutal throw from before, tossing the Bug-type through the air. It opened its mouth as it waited for Pinsir to drop, hoping to get in a snack for its troubles.

But Decidueye had properly prepared for his attack. His wing began to glow with a bright yellow energy, and he flew forward. With the power of the sun, he swiped, slashing at the beast. The blade connected directly, and it lifted the massive creature off of its feet, sending it reeling backwards.

"Now, First Impression!" Guzma yelled as he threw Golisopod's ball forward once again.

Golisopod reemerged and then darted forward. He slashed, striking the beast directly in between the eyes. It paused momentarily before it slumped to the ground, defeated.

The two trainers sighed with relief before Lilo fell to the ground, her knees weakened by the intensity of the battle. Guzma cautiously approached the fallen beast before returning his two Pokémon. He looked back to Lilo and then huffed. He spat on the ground and closed his eyes, listening for any other signs of intense battling on the island.

"I think you should get to the Altar," he said. "There's bound to be more of these beasts on Ula'ula Island. The other Elite Four members should be able to handle them."

Lilo nodded before she slowly pulled herself back up. "I got it."

* * *

**Poni Island**

"Here it comes!" Hapu yelled.

The lanky creature reappeared through the smoke, and it appeared bothered by Mina. It reeled back slightly before unleashing a stream of flames straight towards the two trainers.

"Protect," Mina commanded calmly.

Her small Bug-type Pokémon floated in front of her before forming a blue wall of energy. The fire collided with the blue wall, seemingly cracking it, but ultimately, they were safe.

The creature was now in between Hapu's Mudsdale and Mina's Ribombee. It looked back and forth, trying to figure out some sort of strategy to cause the most destruction. Then, without warning, it started to spin. Balls of ghostly energy formed around its body, and they started to shoot in every direction.

"Put a stop to it!" Hapu yelled. "Earthquake!"

Mudsdale was repeatedly pelted by the balls of energy, but he managed to lift his front hooves into the air before smashing them into the ground. The entirety of the village shook, and the creature started to stumble around, losing its footing.

"Pollen Puff!" Mina ordered.

Ribombee floated forward as she formed a ball of pink energy in her palms. She tossed it downwards, and it landed directly in front of the creatures face. Before the beast could take any action, it exploded, flinging the creature across the village. It rolled weakly in front of Mudsdale before coming to a stop. The Ground-type looked at it suspiciously, but there was little doubt that it was still conscious.

"We already took care of one of these things back by the docks," Mina said. "There's probably more around. Any idea what's going on?"

Hapu looked towards Vast Poni Canyon. "I have an inkling. I just hope that I'm wrong."

* * *

**The Altar of Sunne and Moone**

"After Cyan defeated Necrozma and myself, I had to think over everything. I had been planning for Necrozma's attack for years, so I wasn't without a backup plan," Enhalus said. He lifted the machine with the cloud-like creature inside. "We went back to our home world, and we retrieved this. Unfortunately, it's unable to take its final form without a proper ceremony."

Kala had stopped listening after he said Cyan's name, and she stepped forward, bawling her fist. "Where is Cyan?"

Enhalus remained stone faced. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I have a score to settle with that child."

Logan and Luna exchanged looks and then they both gazed towards the device that Enhalus was holding. They were essentially lost on what the two were discussing, but they both understood that they had to save the Pokémon that was inside of the device.

"This time-" Kala started, intensity in her voice, "-I'm going to end you personally!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A bit intense on Kala's part, but to be fair, she has two years of pent up rage and anger towards Enhalus. She has a lot of her mother's fire and fighting spirit! The next chapter will see Enhalus begin his plan to suck the light away from Alola.

I have to go on a small business trip over the weekend, so I won't have time to post this chapter when I wanted to. That said, it is my birthday today, so I guess I can justify posting a couple days early!

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"This will be interesting. Kala will be getting help from Logan and Luna. I'll bet Lilo and the others would come in to help as well. It would be fun to see how Logan and Luna react to Necrozma. I can see them reacting slightly differently from Kala or Lilo. I can see Kala and Lilo would catch up on the latest news while Gizmo would be in the wings listening. Like he wants to know but he pretends he doesn't care or doesn't want to show he cares about their little gang."_ \- As of now, it looks like Guzma and Lilo are busy on another island, but I can guarantee that they want to be apart of the big fight. Going up against Necrozma and Enhalus will only be Kala, Logan, and Luna.

CrescentApple - _"__a when first read the ending I thought"nooooo, you tested is readers again! No more Cyan!" Then I read this is gonna be 5 chapters, haha. I could have sworn i thought it was Logan at first who challenges Kala all those weeks ago, be then I changed my opinion to Cyan. Damn. This was ac really fantastic battle, I didn't know Ka I a was the most challenging Gym challenge, I thought that would have gone to Guzma haha. But I'm glad she got the passion, and she really acts grown up, jeez. I'm impressed. And i didn't expect her to be a Dragon Gym challenger. I guess I expected a fire or grass Challenger. Gosh chapter was good. I had to read with one hand while making food with the other, but it was work it. I can't wait for the next chapter. Really excited to see a younger Logan and Luna hanging around with Kala. This is gonna be good. Also, Kala said she is best friends with the champion of Alola 3 years ago. but ... wasnt it stated CYAN was the champion on paper, since Lilo turned it down? __Was Logan referring to Lilo or Cyan,?"_ \- I wrote in the hint of Kala's future awhile ago, and I was hoping to mess with some of my readers. So, Logan is referencing the champion, Cyan. He's not entirely aware of what happened to the first champion. However, Kala technically knows Cyan, she knows Lilo (winner of the tournament), and she knows the current champion (her mom).

pokemonking0924 - _"It was interesting to see Logan and Luna on their journey together. Logan put up an excellent fight against Kala and her dragon types. I wonder what Cyans Lycanroc was sensing at the alter. Looking forward to seeing how everyone else is doing in this sequel. __Especially since Kala is doing well"_ \- The main focus will be on Kala. As for the others (Lilo and Guzma) this is the most that you'll see of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Incineroar, go!" Logan yelled. His Pokémon emerged from the ball and then grinned playfully. He then realized that something sinister was afoot, and he glanced around the altar, observing the dark walls that surrounded it.

"Muk!" Luna exclaimed while she threw her ball into the air. A pile of multi-colored goop materialized in front of her. It then stretched out its body while letting out a groan.

"Litten, Lycanroc," Kala said, intensity in her voice. The two Pokémon stepped forward, crouching their heads down low.

Enhalus chortled. "Your tiny Litten has still yet to evolve?"

Instead of answering to Enhalus' taunts, Kala made her commands. "Flamethrower! Stone Edge!"

"Wait, what are we attacking?" Logan asked, but it was too late.

The two Pokémon, without any hesitation, started their attacks. Litten unleashed a steady stream of flames from her mouth while Lycanroc howled, tearing stones from the ground. They released their attacks forward, but moments before they could reach Enhalus, they stopped. The stones exploded, and the flames battered against what appeared to be a wall built from black energy, but it was only visible once it had been hit by the attacks.

"What?" Kala asked.

Enhalus grinned literally from ear to ear. "I'm not stupid, Kala. I wouldn't leave myself out in the open."

"Oh no," Kala whispered.

Enhalus gripped the machine that held the creature on both sides, and then he ripped it open. It began to surge with power, and then the creature came forth, glowing with a bright white energy. It started to shift its form before taking a more solid shape, becoming slightly smaller and ovular. It now was at rest, unmoving and appearing unconscious.

"First, Cosmog becomes Cosmoem," Enhalus said. He dropped the glass case to the ground, letting it shatter. Cosmoem continued to float in the air, not knowing what was coming next. "And now, Cosmoem will take its next form." He reached into the inside of his tattered blue suit, pulling out a flute with a crescent shape on the end.

"No," Kala said. "No! Litten, Lycanroc, attack the wall!"

"Flamethrower!" Logan and Luna ordered in unison.

Litten, Incineroar, and Muk all unleashed their fire attacks onto the barely visible wall while Lycanroc ripped stones from the ground once again. The attacks barraged against the dark energy, but they did nothing, only sending waves up and down.

Enhalus ignored the blasts from the attacks and then put his lips to the flute. He began to blow into it, letting its gentle noise reverberate throughout the altar. Although it was a peaceful tune, Kala still feared what would come from it.

The ovular Pokémon began to float higher into the air, and it opened up its eyes as it was filled with power. It began to glow with a bright white energy, and it exploded. Cosmeom shifted and grew, and within a few moments, it had taken a new form. This form was much larger than the average Pokémon. It was round in shape with a flat purple body. It's wings were tipped with what appeared to be golden, metallic plates, and its head had horns that took the shape of a crescent moon.

"Lunala…" Kala muttered. "No…"

"What is that?" Luna asked. "A Legendary Pokémon?"

"Amazing," Logan said.

"It's about to get very dangerous," Kala exclaimed. "Be ready to fight!"

"Necrozma!" Enhalus shouted. "Join me!"

There was an explosion, and in the air above Enhalus, a hole ripped itself into existence. Slowly, a black Pokémon made of prisms floated out of it. It gripped at the edges of the hole and pulled itself into the world. It focused on Lunala with a hungry look in its eyes. They could tell it had evil intentions.

Lunala had just taken its new form, so it still was not accustomed to the world. Its senses were dulled, and it had no idea about the creature behind it. Kala tried to yell to give it some kind of warning, but it was pointless. Necrozma snapped forward and snatched Lunala from the air. The Legendary Pokémon screeched as Necrozma started to devour it. The two formed together, and a glow took over their bodies. They melted together before the glow exploded off of them, revealing a new form. It was still Necrozma, but it now had wings built from a sky blue lightforce. The new form roared into the air, shaking the invisible walls.

"Dawn Wings Necrozma," Enhalus said with a hint of love in his voice. He looked at the three trainers. "Now that Necrozma has latched onto Lunala, it'll burn Alola down to a crisp before it takes away its light. And it'll rip you apart with no hint of remorse."

"The last time that I fought here, it took almost everything that my friends and I had to beat Necrozma," Kala said. She looked at the two trainers. "Are you two willing to put it all on the line?"

They nodded. "We have no choice," Luna responded.

Necrozma let out one more screech, and the purple veiled wall that stood in between it and the three trainers began to crack. It then burst and fell to the ground, sending shards of purple energy across the battlefield.

"Flamethrower!" Logan and Luna ordered as soon as the Legendary was in range.

This time, the flames were able to reach Necrozma, and they swallowed the Pokémon whole. Necrozma disappeared into the fire, but in a moment's notice, it slashed through the flames with some sort of psychic energy. The energy continued downwards, and it blasted into Incineroar and Muk, but to Enhalus' surprise, it did nothing to them.

"What?" he asked.

Logan grinned. "A Psychic move ain't gonna have any effect on our Dark-type Pokémon!"

"That's the basics," Luna taunted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the man responded with his deadpan expression. "Necrozma, kill them!"

Necrozma flew into the air, and its wings started to glow with a bright blue energy. It pointed downwards before unleashing the beam towards the ground.

"That one is gonna hurt!" Kala yelled.

"Dodge!"

The four Pokémon jumped backwards, but the attack was sickening, and it tore into the altar. Everyone was knocked into the air. Logan grabbed ahold of Luna, and he took the fall on the hard concrete ground for the two of them while Lycanroc got in front of Litten in an attempt to defend her from the blast.

Necrozma then reappeared through the smoke. It glared at the trainers and their Pokémon, seemingly disgusted that it's attack didn't finish them off completely.

"Incineroar and Muk can't take another one of those blasts," Logan said. "We have to attack fast!"

"Moon Blast!" Luna yelled.

"Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!"

"Litten, Flare Blitz! Lycanroc, Stone Edge! Go!"

The four Pokémon all began their attacks. Muk lifted his arms into the air, releasing a ball of pink energy into the sky. He then flung the ball forwards, sending a pink beam straight towards Necrozma. Lycanroc howled, ripping up stones from the ground. She pointed the stones towards Necrozma, and with one last howl, unleashed them towards the Legendary.

Litten and Incineroar both ran forward. Litten exploded with fire energy while Incineroar's arms were cloaked with darkness. They jumped into the air, and all four of the attacks connected simultaneously.

In response, Necrozma simply flew backwards, seemingly absorbing the attacks with very little issue. It's wings then started to glow once more, and it unleashed its attack towards the ground. Incineroar was fast, and he grabbed ahold of the smaller Litten. With one quick heave, he tossed her out of the way, but then he took the full force of the attack.

There was yet another explosion, which cloaked the altar, and when the smoke finally faded away, the only Pokémon that remained standing from the group was Litten and Lycanroc. They both appeared incredibly worn down, but their hate for the Legendary Pokémon drove them forward.

"Plan B," Logan said while he grabbed his next Poké Ball. "Go, Toucannon!"

"Marowak!" Luna called.

The two Pokémon emerged on the field, and they immediately took notice of the destruction. Marowak held tightly onto his club, flaming at both sides. He looked back towards his trainer in disbelief while Toucannon simply appeared annoyed.

Before any of the trainers could make their next order, Necrozma let out a sickening howl. It started to flap its wings desperately, and it shook its body. It turned around, revealing that a Pokémon had latched onto its back.

"Got it!" Kala yelled. "Now get off of there before you hurt yourself, Salazzle!"

The Pokémon tried to get off safely, but Necrozma's movements were sporadic. It twisted, driving Salazzle into the ground, and flinging her backwards. She crashed in front of Lycanroc before forcing herself to stand back up.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

Kala grinned. "Toxic. Now's our chance to attack! Flare Blitz! Crunch! Venoshock!"

"Toucannon, start Beak Blast!"

"Marowak, Bonemerang!"

Litten, Lycanroc, and Salazzle all charged forward. Litten was engulfed in flames, while Lycanroc opened her maw as wide as she could. Dark energy escaped and began to form large jaws that would clamp down onto Necrozma. Salazzle sparked with what appeared to be electricity, but it was actually a poisonous liquid that came from her body.

Marowak stood in the back, and he tossed forward his large club. The club raced down the field, it's green flames swirling in a beautiful way. Meanwhile, Toucannon stayed back, charging energy into the tip of her beak. Her large snout started to glow with energy as it became hot.

Necrozma responded by flying backwards a few feet. It paused and then unleashed a laser into the sky. The laser shattered and then it fell back towards the ground, raining light onto the altar. Most of the Pokémon's attacks were put to a stop. Litten and Lycanroc were pelted by the light. Salazzle was fast enough to wave through the attack, but it took all of her focus to not get hit. One blast stopped Marowak's club, leaving him without a weapon.

Soon, the light all faded away, revealing Litten and Lycanroc both in a fainted state. Necrozma now appeared to be pained by the movement as the venom moved throughout its body. It attempted to move, but the energy used by the previous attack prevented it from doing so.

"Now!" Logan yelled.

Toucannon had an open shot, and she flew across the field. Her beak was a bright red, and she jabbed it into Necrozma. With one flash of light, there was an explosion, sending Toucannon backwards. Necrozma was engulfed in the smoke, and everyone waited for the result of Toucannon's strong blast.

But that was a mistake. From the smoke was a blast of psychic energy. It sliced into Toucannon, blasting the Flying-type into the hard ground.

"Your turn!" Luna yelled.

During all of the fuss, Marowak and grabbed ahold of his club. He span it around his body, preparing for Luna's next command. She raised her arm into the air, and then she struck a pose. There was an energy that flowed throughout the altar, and Marowak closed his eyes as he focused. They struck two more poses, creating more of the power.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Luna screamed as she hit her final pose.

Marowak twisted his club, and then it was set aflame. He threw it forward and then blasted fire from his mouth. The fire engulfed the club, creating an even bigger blast, and then it crashed into Necrozma. The creature howled as it began to fall back to the ground. For the first time since their battle had begun, Necrozma looked seriously damaged.

Kala had returned Litten and Lycanroc back to her balls and to safety. She held out before choosing her next Pokémon, not wanting to put them in danger at the moment.

Enhalus now had a deranged look on his face. "We can't lose!" he screeched. "Necrozma, use Ultra Burst now! Take your ultimate form, and rid this planet of these roaches!"

Necrozma, now weakened by the onslaught from the trainers' attacks, slowly floated back into the air. It started to glow with a golden energy, and then, there was an explosion of light which overtook the altar. The light was strong, and it lit up the entirety of Alola, catching almost everyone's attention.

And when the light slowly began to fade away, Necrozma's new form was revealed. Now, it was golden with multiple wings coming from its arms and legs. Its eyes were now blue and red. It floated in front of the trainers, and below it was Lunala in an almost unconscious state.

"Necrozma has absorbed Lunala's energy, and it's taken its greatest form," Enhalus explained while slowly laughed to himself. "You all stand no chance today."

"You talk so much," Logan snapped back. He gripped tightly onto his Poké Ball where Toucannon now rested.

"Necrozma, finish them!" Enhalus screeched.

"Golisopod, use First Impression!" Logan yelled as he threw his next Poké Ball forward.

"Exeggutor, Dragon Pulse!" Kala ordered.

"Ice Beam!" Luna commanded.

As soon as Golisopod emerged from his Poké Ball, he dashed forward. He sliced out at Necrozma, not even understanding what it was, and he made a direct hit. The attack did nothing though, and Golisopod fell to the ground, confused by the lack of a reaction.

The long-necked Exeggutor and Marowak then followed, unleashing a blast of arcane energy and a beam of ice onto the field. They connected with the beast directly, but the attacks still did no damage. It simply shook them off while it prepared for its next attack.

"Don't give 'em the chance! Venoshock!" Kala ordered.

Salazzle then reappeared, having snuck behind Necrozma. Her body sparked with the poisonous electricity once more, and she unleashed it into the air. It zapped into Necrozma, finally doing some damage. But now it was enraged. It quickly snapped around before unleashing the psychic blast from its body. It slashed into Salazzle, sending her backwards. She crashed into the altar, and her body went limp.

"It's way too strong," Luna muttered.

"We can't give up," Logan said.

Enhalus grinned, the skin on his face looking as though it were being forced back. "You have no choice. Necrozma, destroy them with Photon Geyser!"

Necrozma let out a screech as it floated into the air and began to glow even brighter.

"Oh, this isn't good," Kala exclaimed as the light got more intense.

Necrozma then unleashed a singular beam from its body. The beam was massive in size, and it tore apart the ground below it as it raced towards the trainers and their Pokémon. Golisopod was fast, and his natural instincts kicked in. With a flash of blue light, he retreated into Logan's Poké Ball.

With only a few seconds to react, Luna did the only thing that she could think of. She withdrew her Marowak and threw another ball into the air while ordering, "Protect!"

A green Pokémon emerged from the ball and lifted her arms into the air, forming the blue forcefield around herself and her companions. She looked back to Luna and then Logan, and then somehow, she managed to increase the strength of her shield. It only lasted momentarily though, and the shield eventually shattered, knocking the Pokémon backwards. The attack had been weakened by the shield, but the power was still more than enough to send the green Pokémon and Exeggutor reeling.

Necrozma stopped, and it slowly floated back to the ground while observing the destruction that it had done to the altar. Although they couldn't see it clearly, Necrozma had been proud of what it had done.

Logan took in a breath, and he looked at Exeggutor and the other Pokémon while they struggled to get back up. "I said we won't give up! One more time! First Impression!"

"Huh?" Enhalus gasped as Logan tossed his Poké Ball forward again.

Once more, Golisopod burst forth. He raced down the field and struck the now weakened Necrozma. This time, his attack was strong enough to force Necrozma back a few inches.

"Got 'em!" Logan exclaimed.

"Our turn! Lilligant, Solar Beam! Give it all you got!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Exeggutor, use Flamethrower!" Kala commanded.

Exeggutor waved around his massive neck before bending forward, unleashing a stream of flames from his mouth. The flames engulfed Necrozma completely, and it let out a pained shriek. Lilligant then followed, releasing a powerful beam of light energy from her palms. The beam collided into Necrozma once the flames faded away, and for the first time since the battle had begun, Necrozma fell over completely, crashing into the ground before Enhalus.

"No!" he screamed.

But before he could give out his next command, a blue beam rained down from the sky. It blasted into Necrozma, sending the bright Pokémon into a fit. Everyone's attention turned, finding Lunala, barely able to stay airborne. It unleashed its attack as fast as it could in rapid succession, blasting Necrozma repeatedly. Every time the evil Pokémon tried to get back up, it was blasted again. But soon, the energy was too much for Lunala to take, and she slowly descended back to the ground, taking a defensive position in front of the trainers.

"We've got you beat!" Kala yelled.

Enhalus observed the situation. Necrozma was beaten down, but not yet defeated. It appeared like it still had some fighting energy left, but against the three trainers and Lunala, it stood little chance. He also recalled the last battle. After he thought he had it won, the guardians showed up. He couldn't take that chance again. He glared at Kala, but somehow, his sickening smile never left his face.

"I can take you to him," Enhalus said. "He probably hasn't moved an inch."

Kala bawled up her fist. "Where is he?"

"If he's not in this world, then he's bound to still be there. At the very least, you can retrieve his body."

"I know you're trying to lure me into a trap."

"Or, maybe I'm just trying to reunite two friends," Enhalus said with a slight, evil chuckle. "Follow us to our world, and we'll finish this."

Before Kala could retort, Enhalus lifted his hand into the air, and his bracelet shone with energy. A portal was formed, and he disappeared into it. Necrozma howled once before it also retreated, and the two were soon gone, as though they were never there to begin with.

Kala was frozen. She breathed heavily, and the two trainers weren't sure how to respond.

"What-what was he talking about?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to follow him," Kala said, ignoring his question. "You two don't have to come, but if I don't go and finish this, then he'll come back. At the very least, I can do that. I'm stronger now. I can't lose. I can't lose."

Luna stepped forward. "We're not sure where you're going, but we're going with you."

Logan nodded. "If he destroys Alola, then I can't Mantine Surf anymore, and I'm not letting that happen."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, the next chapter will be the big climatic battle for Awakening Alola. It won't be the concluding chapter, but it'll be the final battle.

Also, as for Ultra Burst, admittedly, I think I'm bending the rules for it a bit. Probably. I'm having Necrozma use it, releasing Lunala from its grasp, but I'm not sure if Lunala would be released or not... But you need Lunala or Solgaleo to get to Ultra Necrozma in the games, so maybe it does work like this? No clue.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Just as Luna and Kala were about to have their battle Enhalus returned along with many ultra wormholes. Good thing the people of Alola and their Pokemon have each others backs, I even got to see many old and new characters defending their home. Meanwhile Kala confronts the master mind with Logan and Luna, she does question him about Cyan but doesn't get an answer. __I wonder by how much is the time difference between ultra space and the Pokemon world."_ \- ^.^ Can't answer. Don't want to spoil anything.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Kala would get a great deal of help from Logan and Luna. I wonder if Kala would give Luna a badge for helping her. Of course, Luna has to show a great deal of talent in the battle to get it. __I wonder if Lilo and Guzmo would chat with the latest news while they battle. Like catching up with old times and the like. I wonder if they get close to talking about Cyan."_ \- I'm not sure how to answer this either... Don't want to spoil things! Haha

CrescentApple - _"well dang. This escalated very very quickly. Looking at Enhalus makes me wonder if Cyan was only trapped in the other side for maybe a few months. Would he come out looking almost exactly the same? It's cool reading everyone working together, and yes even amazing to read for mosterous these Ultra Beasts are in power. __I'm excited to see what happens next."_ \- I really liked writing for the Ultra Beasts. It was interesting to write for Pokemon that the heroes have no idea how to deal with. As for Cyan, we'll have to wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The three trainers were allowed to ride on top of Lunala. Although the Legendary Pokémon was weakened, it managed to fly through the portal with ease. It was as though it was being guided, and natural instinct took over, taking her exactly where she needed to be.

Logan hated the ride, and he kept his head down the entire time with his eyes clamped shut. Luna was mesmerized by the sight, and she loved having the air blow through her almost pitch black hair. The swirling lights reminded her of the rides in Nimbasa City, but although it was pretty, it was also dizzying. Kala kept her eyes focused forward. She was intent on not looking away. She refused to be afraid of whatever it was that was coming next.

It only took a few moments, and the group arrived on a new land. Their destination was almost barren. A bright star lit up the area, but the air was still, as if the planet wasn't turning.

But Kala had no time to think about it. As soon as they landed, she got off of Lunala and looked forward. What waited for her was Necrozma in its Ultra Form and Enhalus, who's usually neat hair was frazzled and falling out. His sickening smile remained, but his eyes told a story of hatred and deep evil intentions.

"So, you have followed me. You fools," he muttered.

"Where's Cyan?" Kala asked.

Enhalus glanced around. "He was here. He may have wandered off. Who knows? It's been how long? Two years?"

Kala shook with anger. "We're-we're going to finish you! You don't know how many lives you affected that day!"

"I don't care."

"Dartrix, go!" Kala yelled as she threw her Poké Ball into the air.

Kala's Flying-type exploded from his Poké Ball, and he floated for a while before coming to the ground. He glared angrily at Necrozma, but he was wise enough to know that he couldn't take it alone.

"Lilligant, you're back up!" Luna exclaimed while choosing her Pokémon.

Logan still had not found his equilibrium from the ride on Lunala, but he managed to grab one of the Poké Balls from his belt. He threw it forward slowly, and his bloodred Lycanroc materialized into the barren wasteland.

Lunala was still worn out from the events prior, but she floated to the side of the three Pokémon. They all looked up to her, and they nodded, understanding their situation.

"Necrozma, use Prismatic Laser!"

"Steel Wing!" Kala ordered.

"Accelerock, now!"

Luna looked to the sky towards the star that lit up the planet. "Hopefully that'll work. Solar Beam!"

Necrozma reeled backwards, and it started to charge its attack. But Dartrix and Lycanroc weren't going to wait. They dashed across the field, crashing their bodies into the massive beast. Lycanroc had formed stones around his body in an effort to get in some extra damage, but it did nothing, and the Dartix's ironhard wings bounced off of Necrozma's body like rubber.

Lilligant lifted her arms into the air, and to her surprise, the energy that the star gave off was strong, and she was able to unleash her attack forward with little time to waste. The blast connected with Necrozma, but even an attack as strong as Solar Beam did very little.

Necrozma then unleashed its beam into the air, and it exploded before scattering. Smaller beams rained down from the sky, and the Pokémon began to scatter in an effort to avoid them.

But Lunala had a different plan. From out of nowhere, she formed a portal, and then she disappeared, leaving the trainers in a state of shock.

"Did it just abandon us?!" Luna screamed.

"We'll focus on that later!" Kala yelled.

Logan winced as the lasers began to pelt into the crowd, kicking up dirt and dust. "If we even get that far!"

The onslaught of Necrozma's attack came to a stop, and it took awhile, but the dust eventually faded away, revealing that only Lilligant had fainted. Lycanroc and Dartrix had taken considerable damage though, but they were still left standing.

"Not good," Luna said as she returned her Pokémon. "It's so strong."

Before anyone could reply, Lunala suddenly emerged from a portal above Necrozma. It slashed out with a purple-like energy, sending Necrozma straight into the ground.

"Phantom Force," Kala said. "It wasn't abandoning us."

Luna held onto her next Poké Ball tightly and she sighed before throwing it forward. A massive Pokémon with a large pink head and brown body materialized. It had a blank expression on its face as it took in the sight of the Legendary Pokémon.

"Bewear isn't afraid even when going up against something like Necrozma," Logan muttered. "Freaks me out."

"I have a strategy," Luna said. "It's a gamble, but I think that we can beat Necrozma with it."

Logan gritted his teeth. "I know what you want to do, and it's risky, but let's give it a go. Lycanroc, attack! Use Stone Edge!"

"Bewear, Double-Edge!"

Kala looked at the two. She admired how they fearlessly fought against Necrozma despite not having the history with it. "Alright. Dartrix, Brave Bird! Give it all you got!"

As Bewear and Dartrix both darted forward, energy exploding off of them, Lycanroc used his energy to rip five stones from the ground. He then tossed them towards Necrozma.

The attack that Necrozma performed had used up a lot of energy, so the Legendary Pokémon was frozen in place, allowing Bewear and Dartrix to crash directly into it. The stones then followed, hitting one by one. Necrozma let out a cry with each blow, knocking it back further and further.

And then Lunala followed. It flew into the air as its wings started to glow with blue energy. It then unleashed a beam from its entire body, crashing into Necrozma and forcing it into the ground. Necrozma was now covered in steam and smoke from all of the attacks, and all of the others retreated, waiting to see the results.

Enhalus didn't stop his sickening smile before he made his next command, "Night Slash!"

Dark energy then exploded from the steam, connecting directly with Dartrix and Bewear. The two were tossed back, landing right in front of Lycanroc. Dartrix was now unconscious, and Kala was fast to withdraw him.

"Another!" Enhalus screeched.

"Stone Edge!" Logan yelled.

Lycanroc jumped in front of Bewear before ripping more stones from the ground, but it was meaningless. Necrozma emerged from the smoke and blasted more black energy from its claws. The energy tore up the ground as it flew across the field, and it destroyed the stones completely before sending Lycanroc backwards. He rolled in front of Logan before fainting.

"No," Logan muttered. He then returned his Pokémon. "Gotta use my ace." With that, he threw his Poké Ball forward, and Raichu burst forth.

"Bewear, how are you doing?" Luna asked.

Bewear struggled to get back up, but his deadpan gaze never left his eyes. He stood up straight and flexed his muscles before letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I guess that's a good thing," Luna muttered.

_These two aren't giving up,_ Kala thought. "I won't either. Go, Drampa!"

A large Pokémon with a long neck and massive fluffy white wings materialized from the ball. It stretched out its long neck and yawned before looking towards the menacing Necrozma.

Luna smiled and said sarcastically, "I guess I've got you scouted now, Kala."

Enhalus' face scrunched up once more, but the group couldn't tell if he was frowning or smiling. It was still unnerving though, and he spoke, "Choose all of your blasted Pokémon! I don't care! Necrozma will destroy them all! Necrozma, use Photon Geyser!"

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Hit 'em with Fire Blast, Drampa!" Kala ordered.

As Necrozma took back into the air, it started to charge its attack. This time, it released a singular beam from its body straight towards the Pokémon. Raichu and Drampa responded with their own attacks, sending a mix of electric shocks and fire forward. The attacks connected directly, and they held out against one another momentarily before Necrozma's attack overpowered it. Then, Lunala flew forward before unleashing one more blue blast from its body. This attack mixed with the others, and for one moment, it appeared like they were even. What followed was an explosion, sending all of the smaller Pokémon backwards. Lunala retreated into the air, avoiding any of the ricochet.

Bewear collapsed to his knees and then looked back to Luna, nodding to give her the signal that he was almost at his limit.

"Thanks for your hard work! Bewear, use Pain Split!" Luna ordered.

"Psycho Cut!" Enhalus screamed at the top of his lungs.

Before Bewear could use the attack that Luna had been preparing for the whole time, Necrozma swept down low, unleashing a psychic blast from its wings. The blast cut into Bewear, sending him rolling backwards. He crashed in front of Luna's legs, and his body became perfectly still. Luna looked on in horror before she slowly returned him back to his ball.

"I-I don't know what to do. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't give up yet!" Kala barked. She observed Necrozma. The Legendary Pokémon had been greatly weakened by their previous attacks, and she knew that it would only take a little bit more from them to finish this battle. But hers, Logan's, and Luna's Pokémon had a number done to them already.

"We'll fight until we can't," Luna said with her teeth gritted. She grabbed her next Poké Ball and threw it forward. A massive crocodilian Pokémon with large jaws appeared. He looked at Necrozma with a sinister look and no sense of fear on his face.

"Psycho Cut!" Enhalus commanded.

Necrozma flapped its wings before sending a blast of psychic energy towards the ground.

"Take it!" Luna yelled.

Her Pokémon was large but very quick. He kicked up from the ground and took the psychic blast directly, unphased by its energy. He then fell back to the ground and grinned.

"Hold it in place!" Logan yelled. "Put all you have into Psychic!"

Raichu then passed by Lunala's Pokémon before focusing. The kinetic energy that he formed wrapped around Necrozma, momentarily freezing the Legendary Pokémon in place.

"Hyper Voice!" Kala yelled.

"Krookodile, Stone Edge!"

Drampa opened his big mouth while he released a blood curdling screech. Waves of sound scraped against the earth before blasting directly into Necrozma. Krookodile followed by stomping on the ground and tearing stones from it. He tossed them forward, and one by one, they bashed into the Legendary.

Lunala was close behind, unleashing a sickening orange and yellow beam from its mouth. The beam connected directly, and the force was strong enough to rip Necrozma from Raichu's grip. The Legendary Pokémon was blasted into the ground, and there was a momentary silence.

"Don't let them beat you! You're stronger than gods! Necrozma, one more Prismatic Laser!"

Necrozma didn't even take the time to emerge from the smoke, instead opting to release its attack blind. The first laser shot into the air before breaking off and then falling to the ground. Drampa, Raichu, and Krookodile were pelted by the lasers and the debris that came from them. Krookodile, unaffected by the lasers themselves, ran to Raichu and hovered over him in a defensive manner.

But Drampa wasn't so lucky, and didn't make it out. Kala sighed as she returned her Pokémon and then pulled her last Poké Ball from her belt. "This is it. If I can't get it done, then all of this was for nothing."

But before she could choose her Pokémon, there was a sudden surge of energy that raced past her. She turned to her right, finding Logan in the traditional Alolan pose, holding his wrist into the air. It glowed with the same stone from their battle the day prior. He hit three more poses, and then yelled, "Stoked Sparksurfer!"

"Rai-Raichu!" his Pokémon screeched as he boarded back onto his tail and crackled with electricity. He smoothly floated around Krookodile before shooting forward. The entirety of his body was surrounded by electricity, and he raced across the battlefield with no care for the damage that he would incur. He crashed directly into Necrozma as the Legendary Pokémon emerged from the smoke, and there was yet again another explosion.

"We did it!" Logan yelled out, but his smile soon faded as the smoke dissipated into the air.

Below Necrozma laid out his unconscious Raichu. Necrozma had been severely damaged, but it roared, its eyes now filled with a hatred comparable to no other. Before it could attack, Logan lifted his ball and allowed Raichu to retreat inside.

"It wasn't enough," Logan muttered, befuddled by the strength of Necrozma.

Enhalus began to chuckle. "You're all ignorant. You're all fools. You're all pathetic. If you really believed that you could defeat something like Necrozma, then that just shows your arrogance."

"Kala, I have one more Pokémon," Logan said. "And I believe in the power of every member of my team, but I'd be lying to you if I said I saved my strongest for last."

Kala simply nodded. "I'm sorry for asking you two to come here. I put you both in danger. If we can't beat Necrozma, then this will probably be it for all of us. I'm sorry."

"The fiercest gym leader in all of Alola, huh?" Luna wondered. "You're giving up just like that?"

Kala looked up. "I'm not giving up. Kommo-o, go!"

Kala's Pokémon emerged from his Poké Ball, and he roared while clanging together his scales. He looked at Necrozma and then slightly lowered his head while anger began to course through him. He could feel his blood begin to move through his body faster as adrenaline began to set in.

Logan held tightly onto his final Poké Ball. "Let's do our best, Crabrawler! Get 'em!"

Logan's smallest Pokémon materialized onto the field. He raised his pinsirs up into the air and in front of his face while he fearlessly gazed out at the titan that waited for him.

"Oh boy," Logan muttered quietly.

"I need you two to distract it," Kala ordered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We're going to go all out with one more attack."

Logan and Luna nodded at one another.

"Crabhammer!"

"Outrage!"

Both of the Pokémon barreled down the field while they prepared to use their attacks. Crabrawler's pinsirs were surrounded with aquatic energy while arcane flames exploded from Krookodile's body. The two Pokémon jumped up, and they crashed into Necrozma, actually knocking it backwards.

And then Lunala followed, sending down a beam of fairy energy directly into Necrozma, forcing it to the ground once again. Enhalus was caught within the blast, but his body remained still as he was pelted with the debris. It sliced into him, tearing apart some of his suit and opening up new wounds, but he appeared unbothered by all of it.

"Now, Clangorous Soulblaze!" Kala exclaimed as she hit her final pose.

Crabrawler and Krookodile jumped backwards before Kommo-o could use his attack. He clapped his hands together, and arcane fire swirled around his body. With one loud howl, he unleashed the energy forward, and it surrounded Necrozma completely. The noise resonated throughout the entirety of the area, and Necrozma let out a sickening cry. Everyone watched on in horror, but Enhalus remained deadpan.

Soon, the attack was over, and Necrozma floated perfectly still in the air.

"That's what the people of Alola call a Z-Move," Enhalus muttered to himself. He started to laugh before slowly lifted his wrist into the air. "Unfortunately for you, Necrozma is also capable of one."

"Oh no," Logan groaned.

The bracelet on Enhalus' wrist started to glow with energy, and he struck a pose, even if his movements were mechanical. Necrozma roared with power as the energy flowed through its body. His eyes, one red and one blue, glowed. Enhalus did two more quick poses, and the ground began to shake.

"Light That Burns the Sky!" Enhalus screeched as he hit his final mechanical pose.

Necrozma howled as it flew into the air. An orb formed over its head, and with every passing second, it grew and grew until it was almost ten times the size of the Legendary Pokémon. Everyone looked on in fear, unable to piece together a strategy for what was coming next.

Necrozma roared once again before sending the orb towards the ground. Everyone watched in horror as it exploded, sending a blast across the entirety of the planet. Everyone was knocked backwards. Crabrawler was blown back with ease. Krookodile held tightly onto Logan and Luna before he was flung through the air. Kommo-o did his best to defend Kala, and his scales shook violently from the energy. The entirety of the planet was lit up for a few seconds, and then it all went silent.

Logan had survived, but he was tossed away from Krookodile. He looked towards Necrozma as the Pokémon slowly descended towards the ground. He struggled as he tried to stand back up, and slowly, as the light faded away, something small came into vision.

"Crabrawler?" Logan wondered.

Crabrawler stood by Necrozma's side, and although he looked as though he had taken a lot of damage from the attack, he still looked ready to fight. His body wobbled from side to side while he tried to intimidate Necrozma by waving around his pinsirs in front of his face.

"Get out of there!" Logan yelled.

As Necrozma lifted itself into the air to once more attack, Crabrawler's pinsirs fell to his sides. He couldn't move, and Necrozma's next attack was sure to do more than make him simply faint. He looked up, unafraid of the consequences of his actions.

But before Necrozma could strike, Lunala emerged from a portal to the side. It quickly grabbed ahold of Necrozma from the back, and with one violent motion, forced Necrozma to the ground, causing an explosion.

Logan lifted his Poké Ball, allowing Crabrawler to retreat as he watched the two Legendary Pokémon tussel. Necrozma's energy was almost completely used up, and the same could be said about Lunala. The two were no longer using attacks, but were simply fighting it out in some sort of ugly struggle.

Kala looked around. The only Pokémon that had managed to stay standing was Luna's Krookodile. She was amazed by the strength of the girl's Pokémon.

Luna winced as she stood back up. "Krookodile, finish this! Use-"

But before she could give her command, Necrozma began to glow. Lunala smashed its wings into Necrozma once more before retreating backwards, immediately collapsing to the ground. This time, Necrozma was not glowing to attack, instead, energy exploded off of it, and what now laid before everyone was Necrozma in its original form.

"No!" Enhalus yelled. "No! No! Get back up! Get back up now!"

Necrozma didn't respond. Its arms fell to the ground, and it was left in an almost unconscious state.

"We've won," Kala muttered. "Somehow, we did it."

Necrozma was unmoving, but it still appeared alive. Enhalus looked at it, his eyes wide with shock. He breathed heavily in an almost mechanical manner. "We're-not-done."

"I think you are," Logan snapped.

"We'll come back again," Enhalus said. "We'll come back again, and again, and again. We have unlimited time to deal with you all." Enhalus opened his mouth to start screaming, but then portals behind him opened up. He slowly turned and watched in silence as two human-like figures made their way through.

One was tall and male. He wore a white helmet and a visor that covered his eyes. The other, female, had long and braided red hair which contrasted her pale skin. They had similar mechanical movements to Enhalus, and they showed no emotion on their faces.

"Enhalus," the male said. "You're under arrest."

The female was silent. She pulled a set of handcuffs from her back pocket and prepared to clamp them down.

"No," Enhalus said quietly before screaming at the top of his lungs, "No!" He tried to run away, but Luna's Krookodile was quick. He lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Enhalus, keeping him from running. The female then locked the cuffs in place and put a muffler over Enhalus' mouth. It locked, and he was unable to make a sound.

The male looked at Kala and the others. "Thank you. This man has been a menace. With his help, Necrozma was able to suck away the light from our planet. We've been hunting him for years now."

"What are you going to do with him?" Kala asked.

The male was silent, as he didn't want to say what they had planned for Enhalus out loud, as it would seem cruel. Instead, he turned around and focused his attention on Necrozma. He and his partner tried to approach the beast, but then it let out a blood curdling cry. Using the last bit of its energy, it dove into the wormhole and disappeared.

"Necrozma has been drained of all of its energy," the male said. "It's no longer a threat to anyone. Wherever it lands, I imagine it'll be dead within the week."

"You three should get back home," the female suggested. "We'll take care of Enhalus."

"Without remorse."

Logan and Luna nodded. They looked at each other and smiled, relieved that the fight was over. But Kala was silent. She looked around the wasteland. She had one more goal in mind before going back.

"We're going to stay for awhile," she said.

The two beings looked at one another and nodded. They walked towards their wormhole, dragging Enhalus behind them. Before disappearing into the wormhole, they waved to the trainers, and then they were gone in a flash.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. "I thought we were done?"

"Lunala, if you can be a bit more patient with me, I have something to find," she said.

Lunala didn't appear bothered. It let out a roar before landing on the ground to rest for a while.

"This is a completely new land to us," Kala said to Logan and Luna. "This may be one of our only chances to ever explore it, so I think we should."

"What are you looking for?" Logan asked, but he was ignored.

Kala started a fast walk. There was nothing on the planet, or so they thought. Logan and Luna followed with a sense of urgency. They hadn't known the gym leader for even a day, and the way that she ignored them did not put them at ease.

"Seriously, what are we looking for?" Luna questioned.

Kala still didn't answer her.

"Kala!" Logan snapped, putting Kala to a stop. "What's going on?"

Kala took a deep breath. "There is a chance, a small chance, that my friend is here. It's a very long story, but we lost someone very important two years ago through one of those wormholes. He never came back. I don't know where he went, but if there's a chance that this is where he ended up, then I need to find him."

"If it was two years ago, then surely they're-" Luna started.

"Don't say it," Kala said quickly, interrupting her. "Please don't."

The three trainers continued, their Pokémon following close behind until they came to a stream of water. The water didn't move though, and it was still as glass. Kala observed the area. Most of the land looked as though it hadn't ever been touched, but the area near the main portion of the river appeared as though it had scars from a battle. To Kala's surprise, the scars were fresh.

Logan and Luna kept a decent enough distance from Kala. Logan spoke quietly, making sure that she couldn't hear him, "I heard about a boy who disappeared in Alola two years ago."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He was supposedly the champion or something. I'm not sure how it all worked out, but he saved Alola, and then _boom_. Gone."

"That's interesting."

Kala rushed, now following the path of the river. She took the chance, and she passed the river and the destruction of the field until she came to a small rocky hill which overlooked one of the many jungles of the planet.

"We don't know what would be in there," Logan said. "It'd be foolish to go in there with our Pokémon in their weakened state."

Kala's heart raced. She knew that Logan was right, but she wanted more than anything to go into the forest and look. But luckily, she didn't have to. Something to the side caught her eye. In the distance, a large green figure moved towards them. It was slow with its movements, but Kala's eyesight was good enough to make out what the creature was instantly.

"Venusaur," she said. Her heart now felt as though it came to a complete stop. She tried to run towards the Pokémon, but her legs were frozen.

"You okay?" Luna asked, snapping Kala from her trance.

"Let's go," Kala answered, running towards the Pokémon. Venusaur was already a slow Pokémon, but he moved even slower now. His legs wobbled, and his eyes drooped, but he managed to smile upon seeing Kala. She collapsed and then embraced the Pokémon, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. "Venusaur!"

"Saur…"

"Where's Cyan? Where's Primarina?"

"Saur," the Pokémon responded while weakly turning around. He walked slowly, and Kala followed. Although she desperately wanted to see her friend, she knew that she had to be patient with the Pokémon.

Their trek wasn't too long, and Venusaur led them to a cave. He stopped before the cave and then released his vines, pointing inside. Kala paused before she entered and she breathed deeply. She wasn't sure what she would find, and she was terrified to enter.

Her legs wouldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to take a step forward. She had waited two years for this moment. She had thought about it extensively. She was so desperate to know Cyan's fate, and if she could only bring herself to go into the cave, then she'd know. But it was two years. It was two long years that she went without seeing his face. And as much as she believed that he had survived, two years was a long time to live on a planet with seemingly no other life.

"Saur," the Pokémon grumbled, urging Kala to go in.

She finally did. For the first time in years, darkness scared her, but she took her step forward. Slowly, and step by step, she walked further into the cave. Her pace had quickened, and her heartbeat became the only thing that she could hear. Had Logan or Luna said anything to her, she wouldn't have noticed, but they followed along closely.

And then, Kala saw a light source. At the end of the cavern was a fire that burned brightly. Next to the fire sat the familiar Primarina in a weakened state, and next to her was a body of a boy.

Kala couldn't take anymore, and she ran towards the boy, and collapsed upon coming to him. He was weak, and considerably skinnier than she had remembered.

"Cyan," she said softly. "Cyan. It's me. It's me, Kala."

The boy didn't respond, but his chest still moved up and down, indicating that he was still alive.

"Help me get him up," she told Logan and Luna.

They were fast to Cyan's side, but they were careful with bringing him to a standing position. When they finally were able to, Logan was eye to eye with him. Kala, to her shock, stood over Cyan. But now wasn't the time to think about it. The three trainers helped to carry him, and they all exited the cave, Primarina not far behind.

When they exited the cave, Kala reached for Cyan's belt, and she returned the two Pokémon back into safety. She looked at Cyan now that they were in the light. His cheek bones stuck out a lot more, as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"We'll get you food," she said.

Cyan was still in a suspended state, and he couldn't bring himself to respond to Kala. Logan was fast though, and he reached into his black backpack. He pulled out a sandwich that he had made earlier from peanut butter and some berries. It was intended to go to his Pokémon, but at this time, Cyan was more in need of it. He pulled off a piece of the bread and forced it into Cyan's mouth. He chewed slowly before he swallowed, and for the first time, he looked up. His eyes were sunken in, and his light brown eyes met with Logan's blue eyes.

"You'll be okay, buddy," Logan said. He knew that Cyan couldn't respond though.

"Water," Luna said as she pulled a small bottle from her side bag. She twisted off the cap and then put it to Cyan's lips, making him drink some of it.

"Thank-" Cyan managed to squeak out.

"Don't speak," Kala ordered. "Save your energy. Please."

A gust of wind then whipped up near them, and a shadow loomed overhead. The three trainers looked up, finding Lunala who blocked out the light from the star. It flew down towards them and lowered its wings, allowing them to put Cyan on its back.

Cyan did his best to raise his head slightly, and he looked towards the cave. In the entrance floated a small being made of purple clouds. It vibrated happily and then floated towards Cyan, landing in his arms. Cyan held the creature closely, but he didn't have a lot of energy to squeeze it tightly.

"What in the world is that?" Luna asked.

Kala shook her head. "I don't care. We're going home."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

They did it. This chapter was hard to write. Haha

Next chapter, we'll wrap up Awakening Alola completely.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Enhalus's plan were beaten once again with the defeat of the legendary crystal Pokémon. Now Kala, Luna, and Logan are following him through the portal to find Cyan. But is it a trap and what will become of our heroes? Looking forward to seeing what happens next. __Keep up the good work."_ \- Thank ya. It was a trap, but it looks like they overcame it.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Kala is very determined to fight and beat Enhauls. I do wonder if the side Cyan's on has a different time. Like it is a day while for Kala is several months. And I would think both Legendaries get in on the action. But that might be too much. It would cool but too much. __Good luck with the next chapter."_ \- I could only get Lunala in on the action. If Solgaleo was able to fight, then it would have also been able to take Cyan back. That said, I was very happy with how this turned out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**The Altar of Sunne and Moone**

Alola had become quiet, and the beasts that suddenly appeared from portals in the sky had disappeared just as fast. No one quite understood what happened that day. But now, three days had passed, and people were trying to get back to their regular lives. There was still the fear that the beasts could return at any moment.

Lilo stood at the altar. Salazzle was by her side. The duo had been there for hours. Since Kala had called her, she rushed over to Poni Island, but she wasn't fast enough. She could see the scars of the battle that had taken place, and from Kala's disappearance, she had an inkling that her best friend had gone to the other side. The only thing that remained was Salazzle, who was beaten severely by the battle.

For the past three days, she'd come to the altar with Salazzle and the two would wait. She refused to leave Poni Island until she got some kind of answer, but with each passing day, it was beginning to look more and more hopeless.

When Cyan went missing, it broke her heart. While Kala was her rival, she never liked battling with Lilo. However, Cyan challenged her, and she saw him as an equal.

Losing a best friend is a completely different story. Lilo had no idea how to feel. No matter how much sadness swelled up in her chest, she couldn't bring herself to cry. As soon as she cried, she'd be admitting that Kala wasn't coming back.

But then on the third day, something was different. Lilo stood still with her hands clasped together. She prayed to the guardians that Kala would come back. And now, the air shifted. She looked to the sky, and something started to form. Suddenly, there was an explosion of energy, and a portal ripped itself into existence. Lunala emerged, and it flew into the air with the four trainers on her back. It slowly descended towards the ground before stopping and allowing the trainers to get off. Kala and Logan were careful to hold Cyan up while Luna stayed behind them, the odd creature from before following closely.

"Oh my goodness!" Lilo cried out. She ran forward. "You're back. I'm so glad you're-" she paused. "Cyan?" Lilo wondered as she saw the famished boy in between Kala and Logan. "Cyan, is that you?"

Cyan looked up. He slowly winked. "Alola."

"Cyan…" Lilo said quietly as she walked forward. She met with the group and reached out, grabbing ahold of Cyan by the face. She paused before she pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't believe it…" Her body started to shake as tears flowed from her eyes and she held her old friend close. "I can't believe…"

Kala smiled weakly. "We did it."

Kala and Lilo held tightly onto Cyan, enjoying the reunion that they had waited so long for. Logan took a step back and smiled at Luna.

Then, Lunala let out a roar, catching everyone's attention. They turned to the Pokémon as it prepared to leave them be. The Pokémon built from the space dust cheered before it floated back to Lunala.

"Solga Jr." Cyan muttered. "Thank you."

"Solga Jr.?" Kala wondered. "Solgaleo?"

Without answering Kala's question, Lunala roared once more, and the smaller Pokémon got on top of it. The two were then off, disappearing into the portal.

Kala and Lilo exchanged looks before they focused back on Cyan.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Kala and Lilo always held out hope that Cyan would return, but they were never sure what to do if he ever did. It was two years since he had gone missing, and they constantly thought about what they would say when they finally saw him. They had a lot of questions, and Cyan, who appeared the same age as when they last saw him, raised even more. The only place where they felt they could get their questions answered was on Akala Island.

"Cyan, you're… you… you haven't aged," Professor Burnet said.

Cyan looked around the table. He had stuffed a few bites of french fries into his mouth, so he couldn't respond immediately. After a few silent moments of him trying to swallow, he finally spoke up. "A lot has happened, and I've been really hungry, so I guess I didn't notice, but everyone does look older. How long was I gone?"

"Two years," Kala said. "Two very long years."

Cyan weakly shook his head. "That's not right. That's way too long. I was only there for a week, maybe. If I was there for two years, I'd surely be… ya know… dead… I should be dead as it is."

Everyone sat back in disbelief. They exchanged looks, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Cyan, so much has happened since you've been gone," Lilo said. "Kala is a gym leader. I'm part of the Elite Four. Alola has an official league."

"But I was only gone for a week."

Professor Burnet clicked her tongue. "It's very possible that you were gone for only a week, and at the same time, it's just as possible you were gone for two years. You traveled to a different dimension. Time could very well move at different speeds for different dimensions. We still don't understand all of the rules. This is fascinating though."

Cyan looked at Kala. His friend was now two years older than him. He wasn't sure how to feel. He had missed out on so much, and to him, this didn't feel like his reality.

And Kala looked at Cyan. He seemingly hadn't aged a day. He had lost a few pounds from the lack of food and drinkable water, but he hadn't grown at all. It was as though she lost no time with him, but at the same time, she had experienced so much and was a completely different person.

"How long were we gone?" Logan asked. "I mean, we were only in that dimension for thirty minutes, maybe an hour at most."

"Three days," Lilo said. "We believed you were gone too." Her eyes were starting to swell with tears, and she glanced at Kala before lowering her head. "I thought I lost both of you."

"If that's the case," Burnet said while dragging a notepad from the middle of the table. She started scribbling on it with a pen. "Every day here was roughly fifteen minutes there. But for all we know, it's not a constant."

"That's crazy," Luna mumbled.

Cyan's eyes sunk in. "And what about my mom?"

"I contacted my husband. He's on his way here with your mom."

Kala sat forward and grabbed his hand. "She didn't take your absence well at all. The first few months, she would barely speak. It took roughly a year before she could even laugh."

Logan and Luna looked at one another. "We should probably contact our families to reassure them we're okay," Luna said. She smiled. "My mom's probably freaking out right now."

Professor Burnet looked slightly embarrassed. "We-uh-actually… We didn't know that you both were with Kala when you disappeared. We're not sure if anyone knows that you went missing."

"Saves me a phone call, I guess," Logan said. He sighed and then laughed.

"So, mind updating me on everything?" Cyan said. "It sounds like I have a lot of catching up to do."

Kala and Lilo looked at each other, unsure of where to start. Lilo then started to laugh slightly before scratching the back of her head. "Well, a few months after you disappeared, there was a tournament to decide the first Champion of Alola."

Cyan perked up. "Who won?"

Lilo pointed at herself. "I did, baby!"

"But she declined the offer to become the champion, and instead, someone else was crowned," Kala said. She wasn't sure how to say the next part, and she nervously looked around. "Everyone agreed to give you that honor."

"Me?"

"Yeah!" Lilo said. "Congrats, champ!"

Cyan appeared uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, but thank you. Do I have to do anything? This is all coming at me so fast. Do I get benefits?" His hands started to shake, and he took in quick breaths.

The group could tell that Cyan was beginning to have a panic attack, and Kala and Lilo softly put their hands on his shoulders. He relaxed slightly and then looked towards the middle of the table, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"You don't have to do anything," Lilo said. "We have a champion right now, and she takes care of everything. It was our way of remembering what you did just in case you didn't come back."

Cyan appeared relieved. He closed his eyes and then sat back before asking his next question. "So, gym leader?"

Kala nodded. "Yeah. I train Dragon-types. My little Jangmo-o is now a fully evolved Kommo-o."

"Peek-a-boo is going to be intense."

Logan sat forward. "Kala is by far the strongest gym leader in all of Alola!"

"You two are challengers?" Cyan asked. They nodded. "What's it like?"

"We've traveled through Unova and now Alola, and it's been a blast," Luna answered. "When you get back into the swing of things, I definitely recommend battling the gyms!"

Cyan's legs shook, but he tried to remain cool. "I might be able to do that."

"This may sound crazy to you, but even Guzma became a gym leader!" Lilo exclaimed.

"This is definitely not my reality," Cyan said quietly. "Did I die?"

Before anyone could answer his question, the door to the lab opened up. Slowly, Cyan's mother, who's hair had now started to grey, walked through, and her arms fell to her side as she saw her boy. Kukui and Guzma stood behind her.

Cyan, without hesitation, stood up and ran to the other side of the lab. He grabbed ahold of his mother and squeezed her as tightly as he could, letting his tears flow. His mom hugged back tightly, and she couldn't help but cry. Everyone else was silent.

"I'm so sorry," Cyan said, his voice muffled by his mother's blouse. "I'm so sorry."

"You're an idiot," Mrs. Kokura said. "You're such an idiot. Okaeri."

* * *

All had calmed down throughout Alola. The mysterious beasts that had swarmed the islands were gone, and there was peace once again. Everyone was not at ease though, and the people of the islands all seemed nervous to leave their houses. But slowly, things started to turn back to normal.

Cyan got a full meal, and he returned to Melemele Island with his mother. The four Pokémon that he had left behind all went to the island to meet with him. He was blown away by Golem's new form, and while he was upset with Oranguru for dirtying his room with his fur, he was delighted to see his old Pokémon again. Salazzle embraced Primarina and Venusaur tightly. Lycanroc never left Cyan's side, and she took every opportunity that she could to cuddle against him. She never wanted to lose him again.

Mrs. Kokura put a plate with what appeared to be rice and an omelet laid out on top of it on the counter table. Cyan smiled before he happily began to dig in.

"It was a very long two years," she said. "But everyone seems to be happy that you're back. Kala and Lilo never gave up hope."

"I almost did," Cyan responded quietly while he stuck some rice in his mouth. "I don't know how to explain what I saw on the other side, but it sucked a lot out of me."

"You've done enough traveling for one lifetime, eh?" she asked.

Cyan was quiet. He looked down at his food.

"I'm not saying that you can't go on a journey," she exclaimed. "I thought about it a lot, and I really wanted you to come back. I thought that I was a bad mother for letting you leave. But then, I think I came to the realization that I was a bad mother for not letting you leave when you should have. I sucked away a year of your life, because I was terrified of what would have happened. But, I think that hindsight is 20-20. You should have had a normal adventure with your friends when it was time."

"Mom, I'm terrified," Cyan simply said. "I don't know. I don't think I can go on an adventure again. Those two trainers I met, they seemed to be happy to be on one, but I'm not sure if I can."

Mrs. Kokura sat forward on her elbows. "Take your time, Cyan. Get back into the swing of things here. Relax. Enjoy the beach. Play with your Pokémon. Go slow."

"I-I think I can do that," he said softly, his voice shaking.

"And then, you have a battle with a certain Island Kahuna on Poni Island you never finished."

Cyan took another bite of his egg and rice. "I hope it's not too late."

* * *

"You ready?" Logan asked.

Luna nodded. "You just watch. I'm gonna blast through this, and then we'll be back on the beach in no time."

"Sweet!"

"The following battle will be between Gym Leader, Kala Mahoe and the challenger, Luna Devons! It will be a three on three bout, and only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Begin!" Lokelani yelled.

Kala lifted her Poké Ball and held it lightly. "Just because you helped me save Alola doesn't mean that I'm gonna go easy on you."

Luna grinned and then flashed her Poké Ball. "I don't want it any other way!"

"Go!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And so concludes this story! As far as I'm concerned, Kala's story is finished. Besides her becoming the Island Kahuna eventually, there's not a lot that I can do with that character. I do see her moving back to Melemele Island to take over that position, because she no longer will need to keep a close eye on the altar anymore. As for Cyan, well, there's more to his story! I'll be posting something new in only a few days, and we'll continue his journey.

You can follow Logan's adventures in "Healing in Hoenn" and "Kickin' It In Kanto" if you enjoyed this.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Well we won't be seeing that mad man ever again, it was a close battle but the heroes are victorious. Cyan is alive but it looks like he almost starved to death. I do wonder how much time did pass for him in ultra space, but at least Kala, his mother, and everyone else in his life will be happy he's back. __Looking forward to seeing the final chapter."_ \- They all seemed quite relieved to have him back!

wisdom-jewel - _"__Kala finally got Cyan back. I'm sure after getting chewed out for his behavior they would update him on what's going on. Of course, he was a young boy and didn't have a lot of options on the battlefield. __I'm glad that Enhalus is out of the picture for now. I doubt he'll escape but still, there's a chance if he gets one. But is there just one Necromza or are there more (peacefully) roaming around."_ \- I believe there is only one Necrozma, and as far as Enhalus goes, I believe he's gone. I see no reason to bring him back ever.

CrescentApple - _"__Okay, that was a really good and intense battle. Once I even confused Logan for Cyan, but in a good way. Their team work was amazing, the Pokemon were tough, and I can see here why Logan used Crawbrawler against Dragonite: the little guy stands strong even against something as mighty as Ultra Necrozma. I've never finished the game, so I have no idea if the two time cops is part of the video game, or if it's a little thing you added here. But I was thrown off by their appearance. Even more so when they wanted to kill Necrozma. So that thing just goes around wiping out alternate planets? Dang... __And Logan... I saw in your profile he's still 11? So time does move slower here... but I assumed he would be okay, not in this nearly death state. Jeez... but it all worked out in the end, so... yay?"_ \- Because of the big time change for Cyan, he's now the same age as Logan. That was my overall intention with having time move at different speeds. And for the time cop people, they're loosely based off of characters introduced in Ultra Sun.


End file.
